


В окне твоей спальни

by shezzina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Kakashi Week 2020, Kakashi just wants an excuse to see Iruka, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, The rating MIGHT go up to M, Umino Iruka-centric, lots of comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzina/pseuds/shezzina
Summary: Стряхнув записку, Ирука осторожно развернул её, стараясь не порвать по влажным загибам."Укки-сан любит, когда его поливают три раза в неделю и нежно стирают пыль с листьев, а ещё - ежедневное чтение хайку. Он сказал мне, что свет из окна твоей спальни идеален.И он хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за заботу и сказал, что теперь я должен тебе два одолжения.P.S. Идеальный отчёт о миссии равен как минимум четырём одолжениям, сенсей, так что подумай о чём-нибудь другом."Вместо подписи на Ируку уставился хенохеномохеджи.(Или: Какаши не знает, как попросить кого-нибудь позаботиться о нём и поэтому просит Ируку присматривать за его цветком)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Переувлажнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Bedroom Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472337) by [RenGoneMad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/pseuds/RenGoneMad). 



\- Спасибо, Ирука-сенсей! Я вернусь через две недели.

Это было всё объяснение, которое получил Ирука. Он стоял в дверном проёме, с инстинктивным страхом сжимая в руках чужое комнатное растение и уже чувствуя ответственность за хрупкий предмет.

Пальцы держали шероховатую терракоту*. Ирука представил, как горшок падает на пол и раскалывается на куски и мелкие, как песок, крупинки.

Он был уверен, что из него действительно получились бы крупные осколки, вроде тех, на которые босой Ирука наступил в детстве; он всё ещё чувствовал рваный шрам на чувствительной подошве.

Ирука уставился на вихрь из листьев (следы шуншина, а не растения в горшке), который занял место Хатаке Какаши у него на пороге. Когда стало ясно, что джонин не собирается возвращаться, Ирука шагнул внутрь, пинком захлопнул за собой дверь и поискал хоть одну плоскую поверхность, свободную от книг, бумаг, безделушек и кружек из-под чая.

Он ничего не нашёл.

Ирука осторожно поставил цветок на кушетку, на непродавленную подушку, которой он редко пользовался. Он посмотрел на горшок, отступая назад и следя за тем, чтобы он даже не осмелился наклониться.

Убрав с подоконника клубок резинок и ежедневник двухлетней давности, он с успехом освободил белый квадрат, очерченный шестимесячной пылью.

Или, быть может, семимесячной; он не был уверен, когда убирался в последний раз, но это было ещё до смерти Хирузена.

Как и многое другое в жизни, уборка была отложена.

Сейчас в Конохе не было даже белобрысого торнадо, чтобы поднять застоявшийся воздух.

Отступив назад, Ирука уперся кулаками в бедра и пробежался по мысленному списку того, что обычно требовалось растениям - предположив, что именно поэтому Какаши отдал ему его.

Перед длительными миссиями шиноби часто просили друзей поливать цветы, кормить рыбок и есть скоропортящиеся продукты, прежде чем они превращались в нечто, опасное для здоровья, но обычно об этом просили, ну, друзей. Ирука не помнил, чтобы разговаривал с Какаши после похорон Третьего. С началом обучения Наруто и с выходом Какаши на миссии S-ранга от новой Хокаге, у их жизней не было причин пересекаться, даже так ограниченно, как это было раньше.

Видимо, Какаши придумал причину. Её звали Укки-сан, если верить надписи на горшке. Почерк был неуклюжим и толстым, знакомым, как все детские почерки после многих лет расшифровки каракулей.

Боже. Он надеялся, что Какаши не доверил ему то, что было у него с детства. Ирука не был уверен, как долго могут жить комнатные растения, и он не хотел стать тем, кто узнает об этом на собственном опыте.

Он понятия не имел, в каком солнечном свете нуждается эта штука, но крошечного количества света из окна гостиной, выходящего на север, должно было хватить. Листья были тусклыми и немного поникшими, но Ирука не мог сказать, было ли это признаком надвигающейся смерти или особенностью вида этого растения. Он мог бы отнести его в цветочный магазин Яманака, спросить Ино или её мать о том, как правильно ухаживать за ним.

Затем Ирука взглянул на огромную стопку непроверенных домашних работ на котацу, грязные кружки, расставленные по полу вокруг него, и собственный взъерошенный вид: жирные пятна на трениках, босые ноги и по крайней мере одну дыру в выцветшей зеленой футболке - всё потому, что он ещё не удосужился постирать вещи и должен был держать несколько чистых униформ на случай, если понадобится. С Цунаде во главе, меньшим количеством действующих ниндзя и необходимостью доказать, что Коноха остаётся самой могущественной из скрытых деревень, даже Ирука брал миссии по выходным.

Да, он не собирался никуда выходить.

Вздохнув, Ирука потыкал пальцем в землю и решил, что она достаточно влажная. Вытирая палец о штаны, он наклонился, взял столько кружек, сколько смог унести, и поставил их в раковину. Он залил их водой, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы потом налёт можно было оттереть.

Ирука больше ничего не имел против Какаши - по крайней мере, ничего, что вытекало бы из их спора по поводу экзаменов на чунина, - но только потому, что он был преподавателем Академии, это не означало, что он был готов сделать всё, о чём его попросит этот человек.

Если цветок будет мёртвым, когда Какаши вернётся… ну, тогда он должен был оставить его с какими-нибудь инструкциями.

\--------------------------------------------------

Несмотря на это бессердечное решение, Ирука поймал себя на том, что думает о растении больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Мысли о его владельце, конечно, приходили следом.

Он был почти уверен, что большинство шиноби отдают ключи от своей квартиры, а не высаживают незваного гостя - но в данном случае это имело значение в странном, параноидально-джонинском смысле. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы Какаши позволил практически незнакомцу войти в его пустующую квартиру.

Держать эту штуку у себя некоторое время было не так уж и трудно, но она заслоняла свет из окна, отбрасывая тени на его документы, что затрудняло проверку, и о присутствии Укки-сана невозможно было забыть.

Он надеялся, что Какаши вернётся пораньше.

\--------------------------------------------------

На третий день Ирука снова потыкал сухую, рассыпчатую землю и неохотно отлил немного воды из стакана. Жидкость впиталась в почву, потемнев до здорового чёрного цвета. Но она не остановилась на этом, а просочилась в круглый поддон.

По крайней мере, вода не капала на пол.

Наруто всегда, казалось, что-то да проливал.

\--------------------------------------------------

На шестой день Ирука перенёс цветок к окну в спальне, уверяя себя, что сделал это только потому что всё-таки устал от того, как он мешается. Это было абсолютно не потому что это окно выходило на восток и в него поступал лучший солнечный свет в квартире.

\--------------------------------------------------

Где-то на восьмой день Ирука стал держать на подоконнике рядом с Укки-саном старую пластиковую дорожную кружку. Он поливал его понемногу каждый раз, когда замечал, что вода в поддоне исчезла.

\--------------------------------------------------

На одиннадцатый день Ирука задался вопросом, придётся ли ему отбиваться от убийственно настроенного джонина, если Какаши вернётся и обнаружит своё растение подохшим.

Каким-то образом, несмотря на заботу Ируки, Укки-сану стало явно хуже, чем было, когда он только оказался у него. Несколько листьев по краям пожелтели и поникли ещё сильнее, провисая почти до самого горшка.

Ирука отказывался чувствовать себя виноватым; он пытался. Единственное, что он мог сделать, - это посетить «Цветы Яманака». Из-за Академии и дополнительных смен в комнате выдачи миссий он не сможет сделать это в будний день, но в выходные тоже - когда останется всего день до его возвращения.

Какаши просто придётся смириться с последствиями внезапного навязывания живого существа кому-то, кто едва может прокормить себя едой на вынос и раменом быстрого приготовления (с добавлением замороженных овощей, конечно, - он же не Наруто).

Если Укки-сан голодал, то это было из-за небрежности Какаши, а не Ируки.

Он твердил себе это постоянно.

\--------------------------------------------------

На двенадцатый день Ирука подумал о Наруто.

Он подумал о том, каким маленьким казался Наруто в тот первый день. Он думал о том, что он был ниже всех остальных мальчиков, не говоря уже о девочках. Он думал о том, как Ирука убедил себя, что всё в порядке, убедил себя, что ни один ребенок Конохи никогда не будет страдать от недоедания; Хирузен просто не допустил бы этого.

Ирука вспомнил первый раз, когда привёл Наруто в Ичираку, вспомнил широко раскрытые голубые глаза, которые смотрели на свинину так, словно ему никогда раньше не предлагали мяса.

Потом Ирука взглянул на пожелтевшие, увядающие листья.

Ирука очень надеялся, что Какаши вернётся пораньше; Укки-сан оправдывал своё мрачное имя**.

\--------------------------------------------------

На тринадцатый день Ирука ураганом носился по квартире, собирая и распихивая вещи по шкафам, и вытирал пыль, пока гостиная не стала выглядеть так, будто в ней живет ответственный -хотя и невероятно занятой, - взрослый, а не подросток, который нюхает своё белье, чтобы узнать, нужно ли его постирать.

Ничто из этих усилий не было для Какаши. Просто это необходимо было сделать, и Ирука, наконец-то, нашёл время.

\--------------------------------------------------

К утру четырнадцатого дня Ирука необъяснимо нервничал. Он ожидал увидеть лицо Какаши в маске в каждом окне, с этими холодными и осуждающими серыми глазами, как тогда, когда они были перед всеми высокопоставленными людьми Конохи.

(Так что, возможно, воспоминания всё ещё немного раздражали его, даже если он мог теперь признать, что Какаши был прав.

Саске не был ребенком.

Никто из них не был.)

Вернувшись домой, Ирука оставался в полной боевой готовности. Он навострял уши при каждом звуке. Он не распустил волосы и не снял жилет, пока время не приблизилось к полуночи.

Если Какаши забыл о чёртовом цветке, Ирука выбросит его в мусорку.

...или, по крайней мере, переименует.

\--------------------------------------------------

На пятнадцатый день Ирука остановился, чтобы взять еду на вынос в Ичираку. Он вежливо отмахнулся от предложения Теучи остаться и поболтать. Обедая в кафе в одиночестве, он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно.

В ту ночь Ирука лежал в постели, сытый, и смотрел на асимметричную тень от окна.

Он подумал о Теучи и АямэОн подумал о купонах на рамен, которые сегодня вечером положил в сумку. Он вспомнил о тех купонах, с которыми Наруто иногда появлялся после того первого совместного ужина, тех, у которых был аккуратно обрезан срок годности.Он никогда не был уверен, Наруто это сделал или Теучи, хотя подозревал, что последний, и что Наруто просто никогда этого не замечал. Так или иначе, владелец раменной никогда не отказывался от них.

…У Ируки не будет смены в четверг.

Он успеет добраться до "Цветов Яманака" до того, как они закроются.

\--------------------------------------------------

На шестнадцатый день Ирука едва успел устроиться поудобнее, как раздался вежливый стук в дверь. Он уже забросил жилет и хитай на спинку дивана и больше не потрудился дотянуться до них. Два удара были недостаточно резкими, чтобы была чрезвычайная ситуация.

Если это Киёко из соседней квартиры, Ирука придаст больший вес своей недавно разработанной теории инсинуаций; никто действительно не мог так часто нуждаться в сахаре и всё ещё не помнить, что надо его купить.

Это была не Киёко.

\- Йо, - Какаши лениво поднял руку.

Этот раздражающий, беззаботный жест мгновенно зажёг огонь, который рос в груди Ируки в течение последних двух недель.

Не говоря ни слова, Ирука отступил назад. Какаши некоторое время наблюдал за ним, прежде чем двинуться следом. Сделав два шага, он вошёл внутрь и позволил Ируке закрыть за собой дверь.

Он выглядел так, словно ожидал нападения, но не был особенно обеспокоен исходом: глаза у него были острые, но полуприкрытые, руки небрежно засунуты в карманы, а плечи ссутулены.

Ирука никогда не умел хорошо скрывать свои эмоции, он даже не пытался скрыть раздражение, сквозящее в его голосе:

\- Полагаю, ты не можешь прийти вовремя, даже когда навязываешься, да?

\- Ма-а... - Какаши смущённо потёр затылок, на мгновение отведя взгляд. - Вообще-то, я собирался хоть раз прийти пораньше.

Что-то в его протяжном голосе было слабым, имело неустойчивый наклон, как у здания, лишённого опоры.

Раздражение застряло у Ируки в горле.

Он присмотрелся внимательнее и – может, ему показалось - увидел тонкие морщинки вокруг глаза Какаши. На его брюках виднелись грязные пятна, а на жилете - слишком тёмные, чтобы быть чем-то таким безобидным, как грязь. Свободная поза говорила скорее об изнеможении, чем о его обычной вялости.

Уже готовый взорваться, Ирука выдохнул, выпустив весь огонь. Какая бы не была миссия, она не прошла хорошо.

Но, кроме того… Какаши пришёл к Ируке. Он явно считал, что способен выслушать любые его жалобы - и Ирука ни на секунду не задумался, что Какаши не ожидал их услышать.

Вздохнув, он скрестил руки на груди, упрямо цепляясь за тон, который использовал, когда читал лекции чуть менее беспокойным ученикам, чем Наруто.

\- Тебе действительно больше нечего было сделать с этим?

\- Ничто хрупкое не может выжить за порогом Гая, а остальные джонины выполняют столько же заданий, сколько и я, - с готовностью ответил Какаши. – А у моей стаи, какими бы умными они ни были, к сожалению, нет рук.

\- Я всё ещё шиноби, Какаши-сан, - процедил Ирука сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как от скрытого оскорбления поднимается жар в животе и на лице. - Я тоже выполняю свою долю миссий.

\- Да, но ты бесценен для самой деревни, Ирука-сенсей. - его глаза умиротворённо прищурились. Они все еще казались поникшими: усталость. - Цунаде-сама скорее отправит меня с месячной миссией в Страну Снегов, чем потеряет тебя хотя бы на неделю. Коноха просто рухнет.

Ирука нахмурился.

\- По крайней мере, имей уважение и не будь снисходительным.

Внезапно улыбка в глазах Какаши исчезла, и его лицо вытянулось в серьёзное выражение. Его голос стал жёстче, и следующие его слова упали тупой тяжестью:

\- Я не снисходителен. В наших стенах ты стоишь больше, чем любой солдат, Ирука-сенсей.

Часы в гостиной тикали - секундная стрелка разделяла пристальный взгляд Какаши на почти осязаемые мгновения. Ирука не мог их сосчитать и не был в состоянии ответить. Секунды стучали в ушах вместе с пульсом, заглушая любой смысл, который Ирука пытался уложить у себя в голове.

Какаши не моргал.

Откашлявшись, Ирука отвернулся. Во рту у него пересохло.

\- Я, э-э, пойду возьму растение.

Стоя в своей спальне, Ирука заставил сердце успокоиться, а лицо остыть.

Хатаке Какаши был эксцентричен и в лучшие времена, и, как известно, ему нравилось испытывать людей. Ирука не раз видел, как он стоял в очереди на выдачу миссии, а Гай что-то тараторил ему в ухо, только чтобы Копирующий закончил разговор простым “Ты что-то сказал?”.

Ирука не сомневался, что Какаши слышал каждое слово, произнесённое в тот момент. Он был таким же сумасшедшим, как и остальные джонины, но ни одного из них нельзя было назвать ненаблюдательным - Какаши, возможно, меньше всего. В сочетании с историями, которые Ирука слышал от седьмой команды...

Ирука мало что знал, но он цеплялся за одну вещь, в которой был уверен, используя ее, чтобы успокоиться:

С Какаши ничего нельзя принимать за чистую монету.

Взяв цветок за поддон, Ирука осторожно уравновесил его, чтобы не пролить накопившуюся в нём воду. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Какаши ждет его в генкане, всё ещё в грязных сандалиях. Ирука представил Укки-сана, напрягшись в ожидании следующих слов.

Какаши посмотрел на своё растение с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Прошло ещё несколько секунд.

\- Ты не сказал мне, как о нём позаботиться, - покраснев, начал оправдываться Ирука. Он отказывался смотреть вниз на увядающие стебли. - Декоративные комнатные растения не входят в программу полевых тренировок Академии по выживанию.

Какаши склонил голову набок, будто так он мог бы лучше классифицировать повреждения.

\- Ты его перелил.

Ирука нахмурился.

\- Нужно останавливаться, когда вода только просочилась, - ровным голосом продолжал джонин.

\- Ну, мне жаль. - Ирука протягивал горшок всё дальше вперед, пока его не обхватили бледные пальцы. - Но, может, тебе следовало упомянуть об этом, прежде чем отдавать его мне.

\- Верно. Я ожидал, что ты перестараешься.

\- Не я купил эту проклятую штуковину, - проворчал Ирука. – И я не собираюсь чувствовать себя глупо из-за того, что не знаю, как о нём позаботиться.

Слегка расширившиеся глаза Какаши удивили его. Затем всё выражение его лица изменилось, как будто джонин получил подарок, и он улыбнулся так широко, что маска на щеках сдвинулась.

\- Это не было оскорбление, сэнсэй. Я только имел в виду, что это похоже на тебя – перелить, в то время как другие проигнорировали бы его. Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты слишком сильно заботишься.

Ирука моргнул, беззвучно приоткрыв рот. Он колебался между противоречивыми побуждениями вытолкнуть источник своего смятения из дома и потребовать ответов, которые, вероятно, были бы такими же неудовлетворительными, как и то, что эти вопросы вызвало.

Он знал, что с ним играют; он просто не мог найти способ вывести Какаши на чистую воду, не выставив себя мудаком тем, что обиделся на предполагаемый комплимент.

Так вот как Хатаке Какаши проявлял себя как «гений».

\- Спасибо, что позаботился об Укки-сане. - Какаши вежливо наклонил голову и направился к двери, избавив Ируку от необходимости отвечать. Он легко балансировал горшком на одной затянутой в перчатку ладони, одновременно поворачивая ручку двери другой.

Прежде чем уйти, Какаши оглянулся через плечо. Его тёмные глаза прищурились с непривычной теплотой.

\- В следующий раз я принесу список инструкций.

Ирука захлопнул за ним дверь ещё до того, как кружащие в воздухе листья успели приземлиться за порогом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Терракота - разновидность неглазурированной керамики красно-бурого или желтовато-коричневого цвета. Изделия из неё имеют слегка пористую поверхность.  
> **Это потребовало времени, но в итоге я узнала, что "Укки" с японского переводится как "тоска", "меланхолия" и "уныние".


	2. Фототропизм

Рефлексы шиноби были отточены годами тренировок и миссий - настоящих ситуаций жизни и смерти - в которых инстинктивное, бездумное движение могло спасти кому-нибудь жизнь задолго до того, как сознание могло бы догнать тело. Ирука уже много лет не участвовал в активных боевых действиях, но, тем не менее, у него была изрядная доля шрамов. Он обучался и периодически выполнял миссии, как того требовали от всех преподавателей Академии. За последние шесть месяцев он провёл в поле больше времени, чем за последние четыре года вместе взятые.

Эти инстинкты спасли его подчинённую в прошлые выходные, предотвратив смертельный удар в печень, и всё закончилось просто глубокой раной бедра.

Она все ещё лежала в госпитале с потерей крови, но она будет жить и снова встанет на ноги.

Это было больше, чем можно было ожидать.

Именно эти боевые инстинкты, рождённые необходимостью выживать, Ирука использовал гораздо менее драматично, поймав стопку бумаг до того, как они приземлились на землю.

Вероятно, то, что Ируке вообще пришлось их ловить, было показателем его плохого мастерства как шиноби, но он винил в этом то, что одновременно нащупывал в кармане ключ, держал двухфутовую стопку экзаменационных работ и ударился пальцем ноги, наткнувшись ногами на какое-то препятствие.

Наверное, то, что он смог спасти сданные работы, но не уберёгся от сильного удара плечом об стену, было еще одним признаком того, насколько неумел.

Зашипев от боли, он оттолкнулся локтём, придерживая ключи рукой. Он по-страусиному вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть свои ноги и бесцеремонное зелёное растение, чьи листья задевали его колени.

Каким-то чудом Укки-сан остался целым и невредимым.

Ирука не был бы виноват, даже если бы разбил эту чёртову штуковину, но, настаивая на своём и объясняя это Какаши, Ирука будет кричать больше чем на тридцать девятилеток, тем более, что по какой-то причине Какаши действительно заботился об этом растении: листья Укки-сана стояли гордо и были если не совсем глянцевыми, то точно ярко-зелёными.

Какаши заботился о нём до полного его выздоровления.

Возможно, это не должно было быть слишком удивительным, учитывая, что у этого человека восемь собак, но впечатления Ируки были основаны на рассказах Наруто и последними экзаменами на чунина… Всё это точно не показывало джонина как «заботливого человека».

В Хатаке Какаши было много такого, чего Ирука не понимал.

После того, как он пинком распахнул дверь и проверил грузоподъемность котацу охапкой бумажек, он вернулся, чтобы забрать Укки-сана. Терракота ещё была теплой, как будто её недавно держали тёплые руки. Он долго стоял на пороге, глядя на трепещущую листву и гадая, не сшибёт ли он её случайно ещё раз утром, если просто оставит на пороге.

Прохладный осенний ветер щекотал нос Ируки, и он порадовался, что у формы длинные рукава и тёплый жилет.

Терракота не могла долго оставаться тёплой.

Чёрт, кого он обманывает?

Ирука стиснул зубы, смирившись со своим добрым сердцем.

Пока Ирука нёс блестящего незваного гостя в спальню, он успел заметить что-то белое, торчащее из почвы – один треугольный уголок, выглядывающий наружу. Поставив горшок на подоконник, он повернул его, чтобы получше рассмотреть - вдруг это жук, удобрение или ещё какое-нибудь растение, о котором Ирука и понятия не имеет.

Бумага.

Ирука выдернул её из горшка. Стряхнув, Ирука осторожно развернул её, стараясь не порвать по влажным загибам.

_"Укки-сан любит, когда его поливают три раза в неделю и нежно стирают пыль с листьев, а ещё - ежедневное чтение хайку. Он сказал мне, что свет из окна твоей спальни идеален.  
И он хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за заботу и сказал, что теперь я должен тебе два одолжения._

_P.S. Идеальный отчёт о миссии равен как минимум четырём одолжениям, сенсей, так что подумай о чём-нибудь другом."_

Вместо подписи на Ируку уставился хенохеномохеджи*.

Он подавил первоначальный порыв скомкать записку и выбросить её в окно. Вместо этого он разгладил бумагу, чтобы она высохла, и положил её рядом с горшком. Раздвинув занавески, он увидел тускнеющий солнечный свет, придающий тёплый оттенок листьям и бумаге.

_«Свет из окна твоей спальни идеален»._

Выглянув наружу, Ирука увидел подстриженную лужайку позади дома. Аккуратный газон тянулся всего пару десятков ярдов, а дальше переходил в высокую траву, а затем в редкий сосновый лес. Многоквартирный дом состоял в основном из других однокомнатных квартир, больше подходящих для одиноких взрослых, но на деревьях он иногда видел играющих детей. Семья Моэги жила по другую сторону перелеска. Сквозь редкую листву проглядывали намёки на её бело-коричневый дом.

Месяц назад Какаши мог догадаться о местонахождении Укки-сана по тому факту, что Ирука уходил в коридор, чтобы взять его.

Или он мог сидеть на дереве, скрытый хвоей, и наблюдать за тем, как Ирука возвращается домой.

«Гадать бесполезно», - твердо сказал себе Ирука. У него не было времени думать о бывшем АНБУ-параноике, который не мог даже переодеться из окровавленной одежды в чистую, прежде чем убедиться, что его драгоценное растение в безопасности. Однако он был несколько оскорблён отсутствием веры в него.

(Даже если цветок был хорошо расположен.)

\--------------------------------------------------

Когда боль в запястье Ируки начала простреливать по всей длине предплечья, предупреждая его, что он слишком долго сидит с ручкой, и завтра его хватка на сюрикене будет в лучшем случае сомнительна, он заставил себя лечь спать. Остальную работу можно было сделать утром, до начала занятий.

Перед тем как раздеться, Ирука закрыл занавеску и остановился, поймав взглядом полоску лунного света, освещавшую записку Какаши.

Он не мог сказать, почему не выбросил её. Он был не настолько рассеян, чтобы забыть, как часто надо поливать Укки-сана теперь, когда ему сказали (и это была единственная часть инструкций, которую Ирука намеревался выполнять).

Но была и другая часть записки, которая казалась важной, даже если это была просто шутка. Это было напоминание о том, что Хатаке Какаши, из всех людей, был обязан Ируке; даже в шутку, это что-то да значило.

Ирука не мог отрицать, что был раздражён тем, что к нему обращались как к удобной сиделке - снова - но…

Могло быть хуже.

\--------------------------------------------------

Три раза в неделю. Это должно было быть легко. Почва была влажной, когда цветок принесли, поэтому он подождал пару дней, пока она не стала рассыпаться под пальцами. Он медленно вливал воду, начиная с основания стеблей, и внимательно следил за тем, как она стекала в поддон. На это ушло чуть больше половины стакана.

Он решил, что в будущем будет выливать чуть меньше половины стакана.

Итак, трудность заключалась не в количестве воды, а в частоте полива. Ирука вспоминал об Укки-сане по нескольку раз на дню: когда просыпался, когда одевался, когда открывал занавеску перед уходом, когда видел вазу с нарциссами на столе Судзуме, когда снимал набедренную кобуру перед душем, когда плотно задёргивал занавески, когда лежал в постели, глядя на очертания растения в лунном свете.

Почти каждый раз Ируке приходилось воздерживаться от каких-либо действий.

Он ничего не понимал.

«Собаки», - понял Ирука. Они виляют хвостами, когда их хозяева возвращаются домой, беспричинно волнуются от чего-то такого чистого и простого, как поглаживание по голове; на самом деле, они похожи на малышей. Нинкены другие, с сознанием и интеллектом, с заданиями для выполнения. Они преодолели пропасть между собакой и шиноби, домашним животным и товарищем. Ирука никогда не встречался со стаей Какаши, но он слышал о них и видел очаровательные наброски на свитках для отчётов о миссиях. Он мог видеть их привлекательность, даже если разговоры несколько сводили на нет прекрасную простоту нормальных собак.

Ирука всегда мечтал о собаке.

Какой смысл в растении?

Ируке казалось, что раньше он всё понимал. Забота о живых существах - собаках, кошках, детях, стариках, даже растениях, как он догадывался, - заставляет человека чувствовать себя полезным. Заботливые действия для других вдыхают жизнь в того, кто заботится.

Но если он должен прикасаться к чему-то только три раза в неделю, было ли это действительно заботой?

Ему казалось, что этого недостаточно. Что он должен делать больше.

\--------------------------------------------------

Может, Какаши действительно каждый день читал ему хайку.

Скорее всего, он читал отрывки из дерьмовой эротики и называл это поэзией.

Ирука уткнулся покрасневшим лицом в подушку и крепко сжал ею уши, словно пытаясь отгородиться от навязчивой фантазии - мягкий баритон Какаши проговаривает слова, слишком чувственные, чтобы быть написанными рукой Жабьего Отшельника.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ирука брал Наруто с собой в Ичираку не чаще одного-двух раз в неделю. Его кошелёк не выдержал бы больше, даже с редкими купонами.

Он должен был сделать больше для Наруто.

Он знал, что это сделал Какаши. Наруто не раз громко жаловался на принудительное введение в его рацион свежих овощей.

\--------------------------------------------------

В те редкие дни, когда Ирука никуда не нужно было идти, спать в квартире было роскошью, которую позволяли шторы в спальне, достаточно плотные, чтобы не пропускать ни свет, ни взгляды. На шестой день, полив Укки-сана во второй раз, Ирука задёрнул занавески, закрыв ими растение от своих глаз. Занавески странно раздулись, и из-под них выглянул уголок Записки Какаши - но Укки-сан уже не был первым, на что обращал внимание Ирука, входя в комнату.

Это помогло.

В некоторой степени.

\--------------------------------------------------

Вечером одиннадцатого дня раздалось два удара в дверь. На этот раз Ирука был слишком измучен, чтобы обратить внимание на относительный беспорядок в его гостиной или на затяжной запах рамена быстрого приготовления. Он ещё не разделся, только снял амуницию и резинку для волос, но этого должно было быть вполне достаточно.

Когда Ирука открыл дверь, Какаши выглядел так же плохо, как и сам Ирука.

\- Йо, - приглушённо поприветствовал он его снова. Под глазом Какаши на бледной коже виднелся тёмный круг, такой же видный, как обычный синяк. Его форма была чистой, но волосы свисали сосульками, как стебли Укки-сана после переувлажнения. Ируке потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он действительно мокрый, как будто Какаши недавно принимал душ - или кто-то держал лейку над его головой. Губы Ируки дрогнули, когда он сдерживал тот вид эйфорического смеха, который приходит только после слишком долгого времени без сна.

Ирука откашлялся и собрался.

\- Да, сейчас принесу.

Он даже не потрудился закрыть дверь, когда шёл через квартиру. Когда он вернулся, Какаши стоял в генкане и лениво оглядывался, рассматривая картинки на стенах. Когда Ирука подошёл к нему, его взгляд заострился.

\- Вот, - сказал Ирука.

Пальцы Какаши коснулись его, когда он передавал ему горшок.

На этот раз, когда Какаши моргнул и не двинулся с места, Ирука не был уверен, что-то не так или джонин просто заснул стоя. Он не стал бы списывать последнее со счетов.

\- Что? – нахмурился Ирука, глядя на растение. Его листья все ещё были здоровыми и зелёными. - Я не перелил его.

\- Нет, ты его не перелил, - медленно согласился Какаши, растягивая слова, будто каждое из них требовало чакры, чтобы быть озвученным, - это фототропизм.

Ирука на мгновение задумался, не желая признаваться, что понятия не имеет, что это значит.

\- Было так же светло, как раньше.

\- Но только с одной стороны. Видишь, как он наклоняется? - Какаши осторожно потрогал один из стеблей.

Ирука прищурился и склонил голову набок. Если бы он посмотрел слева и чуть ниже, то предположил бы, что это действительно выглядит немного странно… скорее, кривовато. Стебли не то чтобы завяли, но выглядели так, словно кто-то крепко ухватил их за основание и слегка потянул влево.

\- Вид Укки-сана положительно фототропичен, поэтому он растёт к свету. Разве ты не поворачивал его в этот раз?

Какаши сказал это так, будто Ирука уже поворачивал его раньше, но он этого не делал. Ничего не изменилось, кроме как…

Шторы.

По щекам Ируки разлился жар. Он скрестил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд.

Он ни за что не скажет Какаши, что единственный способ не думать об этой проклятой штуковине - и её раздражающем владельце - это закрыть её от глаз, как ребёнок прячет осколки вазы.

\- Ты не говорил мне, что я должен поворачивать его, - возразил он, поднимая руку, чтобы почесать шрам, надеясь, что это скроет румянец, который, он чувствовал, поднялся до ушей. - Я думал, что смысл растений в том, что им не нужно многого. Это хуже, чем кошка.

Какаши не улыбнулся, по крайней мере, насколько мог судить Ирука, но его взгляд поднялся от растения и скользнул по лицу Ируки. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучало лёгкое удивление.

\- Ма-а, не говори так, сенсей. Укки-сан не царапает твою мебель и не приносит дохлых мышей, правда ведь?

\- Нет, вместо этого он приносит мне полумёртвого джонина, - невозмутимо ответил Ирука.

Плечи Какаши расправились. Он вдруг стал более внимательным, чем раньше, и его глаза мило прищурились.

\- Может, ты хочешь, чтобы он тебе что-нибудь принёс? - он сделал короткий шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними, и это действие внезапно сделало очевидной небольшую разницу в их росте, - В конце концов, я у тебя в долгу.

Ирука не раз задумывался об этом за последнюю неделю. Он не думал, что благодарность Какаши простирается слишком далеко. Шиноби были прирожденными лжецами, джонины - тем более, а АНБУ, закутанные в свои плащи, сидели на самой вершине вранья. Какаши нашёл бы способ избавиться от чего угодно, если бы захотел, и он даже не позаботился бы о том, чтобы замаскировать это.

Однако была одна вещь, получить которую у Ируки были хорошие шансы, если бы он попытался, потому что Какаши сам заявил об этом.

Ирука снова опустил руку, смущение растаяло, когда его губы растянулись в самодовольной улыбке.

\- Я решил подождать, пока не накопится четыре одолжения. Тогда ты будешь должен мне идеальный отчёт, который обещал.

Независимо от того, получит ли Ирука этот отчёт или Какаши решит прекратить использовать его в качестве садовника до того, как наберётся четыре одолжения - в любом случае, Ирука получит то, что хочет.

Брови Какаши поползли вверх.

Затем он хихикнул, этот звук был лёгким и воздушным.

Это был первый раз, когда Ирука услышал его смех.

\- Я уверен, что есть и другие вещи, которые я мог бы сделать для тебя и которые стоили бы больше.

\- Стоили бы больше, чем облегчение моей работы? - фыркнул Ирука. - Я так не думаю. А теперь забирай своё растение и убирайся, чтобы я мог поспать.

Какаши немного помолчал, прежде чем легко согласиться, повернувшись к открытой двери.

\- Спасибо за помощь, Ирука-сенсей.

В ответ Ирука пробормотал что-то невежливое и начал закрывать дверь. Голос Какаши остановил его:

\- Ах, и последнее...

Вздохнув, Ирука неохотно приоткрыл дверь на дюйм и, выглянув в щель, увидел подозрительно прищуренный в улыбке глаз Какаши.

\- Как прошло чтение хайку? Он предпочитает собрание сочинений Мацуо Башо, но…

Хлопанье дверью перед носом у Какаши уже начало входить в привычку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хенохеномохеджи - это простое изображение лица иероглифами. Оно канонически находится на форме нинкенов Какаши я является отсылкой к значению его имени - "пугало".

**Author's Note:**

> *Терракота - разновидность неглазурированной керамики красно-бурого или желтовато-коричневого цвета. Изделия из неё имеют слегка пористую поверхность.  
> **Это потребовало времени, но в итоге я узнала, что "Укки" с японского переводится как "тоска", "меланхолия" и "уныние".
> 
> Если вам не сложно, перейдите, пожалуйста, на оригинальную работу. Думаю, автору будет приятен отклик)


End file.
